


Channel Surfing: Redux

by jenndubya



Series: Toku Crack [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fanvids, Gen, Meta, Multi-Era, Stealth Crossover, Television Watching, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rangers are watching themselves do silly things on TV... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Surfing: Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Channel Surfing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223121) by [jenndubya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya). 



> I've always felt that my original Channel Surfing vid felt rushed (it was), and have had a second one in the works for MONTHS now. If I could, I'd keep editing it forever; but I can't. So I decided that when I had gotten over four minutes in, I'd stop adding on to it and polish everything up for rendering. This is that vid.


End file.
